


Crab's warm up fics

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is angry, Anger, Angst, Canon Compliant, Cody wields obi's saber, Cuddle Pile, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, I take requests, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Post Mandalore, References to Depression, Sleepy Cuddles, The Inhibitor Chips, angsty prompts are given titles while fluffy prompts arent, but there will be other gen pairings, idk how to tag, mostly codywan, prompts, small fics, trapped in a cave, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy and angsty fics i wrote while warming up for other writing
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Anakin Skywalker, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Echo & Jesse, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 38
Kudos: 389





	1. Trapped in a Cave Codywan

"General watch out!" Cody yelled out in warning, watching in horror as the rocky door frame cracked and gave out.

He pushed himself, rushing to knock the General out of the way. But before either of them could recover, the floor gave out, most likely a trap laid by whoever lured them here. Cody twisted mid air, making sure his armoured back would be what hit the ground and not his General. With the sudden action and the quick fall, Obi-Wan was too disorientated to use the Force to slow them down.

They hit the ground with a thud and a crack, no doubt Cody's armour splintering from impact. Cody's breath wooshed out of him for a moment, before he sucked in a lung full of air, coughing around the dust. Obi-Wan, thankfully, was still above him, uninjured. But he also didn't seem in a hurry to move.

"Cody? Cody, are you alright?"

Worried blue eyes held his own, and he sat up, wincing when he felt a chunk of his backplate fall off.

"Yes, I'm okay, are you?"

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes flicking down to the plastoid piece on the ground. Frowning, he slid off Cody only to go around and sit behind him.

"Your armour broke, are you sure you're alright, Cody? I can try to heal you if there's any damage-"

"General," Cody cut off, turning around to face Obi-Wan. "I'm alright. The armour took the brunt of the impact. It might not be perfect but it's not _useless_."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, frowning, "Fine, I concede the point to you. Still, next time don't worry about protecting me."

Cody blinked. Protecting Obi-Wan was like breathing to him. It was natural, almost like he was meant to do it. And, if he was honest, he was a bit selfish in his protection of Obi-Wan.

"Sir, I'm always going to protect you."

A huff, then, "Well, yes, but you don't need to do it at the expense of yourself."

Oh, so it was this argument again.

"General-"

"Obi-Wan, please."

Cody held back an eyeroll, " _General_ , we've been over this. I'm-"

"If you say 'not as important as you' I will turn around and ignore you until rescue arrives."

That pulled a chuckle out of Cody. They both fell silent, not wanting to get into the usual argument they had over this. Helix had been there most time to drag them both to the medbay because Obi-Wan insisted he wasn't worth taking space away from the soldiers who needed it, and Cody was too focused on getting his Jedi help to get help himself.

The pit looked to be at least ten feet deep, the wide gaping hole at the top providing the only light. It looked as if it had been dug out in a hurry.

A head poked out above the opening.

"Commander?"

The sound came from his comm, not the top. It was Boil.

"Hey, vod," Cody answered, looking up at him.

"You two okay down there?" Boil asked through the comms while his head pulled back and vanished from sight.

Cody glanced at Kenobi for a moment before answer, "Yes, we're okay. We just need an extraction."

"Already called them, they're on their way. Hang tight down there."

"Copy that." Cody dropped his arm, turning back to Obi-Wan.

The man seemed perfectly at ease despite almost dying twice in the span of 5 seconds. Then again, this was a regular day for them both. Obi-Wan almost dying and Cody nearly losing his mind at how reckless Obi-Wan could be.

"Cody, how long do you think they'll take?" Obi-Wan asked, walking back over to Cody and dropping down next to him with the grace and ease only a Jedi could maintain.

"Uh, not sure. Camp's about a mile out, and Boil said he called them in. They'll probably be here in 40 knowing them."

Obi-Wan hummed, before leaning against Cody, pressing their sides together. He tilted his head, letting it roll against Cody's shoulder. "Might as well get comfortable," he offered in explanation.


	2. Post Season 7 Episode 3/4 wherever you like it best. Echo&Rex&Kix&Jesse

“Action or Romance,” Jesse asked, standing over the nest of blankets, pillows, and mattresses with the datapad. It was connected to the larger screen which they would be able to play the holofilm on.

“Romance?” Echo asked, hurried in Rex’s chest.

A groan sounded from the other side of the room as Kix entered with their snacks. The snacks weren’t normal regulation, then again, none of this was. But General Skywalker had told them they could use all this from his OWN room while he dealt with General Kenobi. Echo was grateful. They were still on Anaxes and there was still the worry of the Separatists, not to mention he was shipping out with the Bad Batch the next day. But he was here, with his vode. And it felt good, to be wrapped in the comforting embrace of his brother who he looked up to, who had saved him from what had been a living hell.

“Great!” Jesse beamed, hit play before diving right into the pile. He scooted up against Echo’s other side, wrapping an arm around Echo’s shoulders.

Rex shifted, allowing them both to have a hold on Echo but still be pressed close. The snacks were dropped right into Echo’s lap, as Kix dropped down behind him. He felt Kix’s chin rest on his shoulder and arms wrap around his waist as he was pulled into Kix’s lap. A bit more shuffling and they finally got comfortable in a cuddle pile, with Echo right in the center. It was… nice. Sure, he could barely feel anything in his metal- appendage god he hated it- or his,, well. The metal legs, but everywhere else he was surrounded by warmth and comfort and love.

He smiled, a small soft one, relaxing against Kix as the movie started.


	3. Cuddling for Warmth Codywan

Hoth was, for lack of a better description, really fucking cold. Even colder than Orto Plutonia. Even then, Cody had barely set foot on that frozen planet. He had been in the gunship that dropped Obi-Wan off, but returned back to the ship. His armour had kept out most of the bitter air. 

But here, even with a heater and his armour, Cody was still so cold. The bitter air had managed to weave its way through the gaps in the fabric of the tent, slip under the blanket, and crawl into the crevices of his armour and even through his blacks. Many of the vode had tripled, even quadrupled, up in the tents. Thankfully, it meant more blankets could be passed around. 

Except, Cody was a commanding officer. Who had to share a tent with the General. 

The General seemed unaffected, buried in two blankets and his many layers. Cody had even more protection than the Jedi. How was he not freezing? His mind was slower in the cold, but he finally managed to realize that the Jedi must be using the Force to keep warm. 

Cody couldn't feel his toes or his fingers. They had gone numb not long after tingling in the cold. Now he couldn't feel them at all. He had successfully managed to curl up as best as he could, but he really couldn't stop shivering.

It was roughly the middle of the night when Obi-Wan suddenly turned over, opened those brilliant blue eyes and looked at Cody. Teeth chattering, Cody nodded at him, tugging his blankets over him even more. Obi-Wan's face twisted in concern.

"Cody, you're shivering." 

Shaking his head, he already tried to ease his General's worries, "I'm alright, sir, nothing I can't handle."

A sigh, then Obi-Wan stood, bringing one of his blankets over. He looked adorable with the other one wrapped around him like a mock of a cloak. Once he strode over to Cody, he dropped the blanket on top. 

"General-" 

"Commander, move over," The Jedi demanded, just standing there, looking down at him.

"What?" The shock of the comment momentarily took his professionalism away. "No, sir, I'm okay."

Obi-Wan huffed, "Cody, I can keep myself warm with the Force. I know your brothers have taken to sleeping in a pile to keep warm. You are here, alone, shivering. Move over." 

Knowing he wasn't going to win, Cody made room for Obi-Wan in his cot, lifting the blankets up so the man could slide under them. Truth be told, Obi-Wan was warm. Already Cody could feel the heat radiating off of Obi-Wan and it took all of his will power to not immediately latch onto him. 

And then Obi-Wan sighed again, shifting even closer. Soon, they were pressed up against each other, with Obi-Wan's arms tugging Cody closer and closer until the Commander was tucked under the Jedi's chin.

"Relax, my dear." 

Cody, still hesitant, carefully looped his arms around Obi-Wan, making sure the blankets were tucked tight over them. But he soaked in the warmth the Jedi provided. 

"Next time, just tell me if you're cold." 

Nodding into Obi-Wan's chest, he shifted closer into the warmth.


	4. Falling asleep against each other Codywan

To be frank, Cody had stopped watching the movie. 

Obi-Wan was enthralled with it, fully immersed in the characters, the plot, the action. Cody wasn't. If anything, he was more focused on the Jedi at his side. 

When Obi-Wan had insisted they spend time together outside the war, as friends, this wasn't what Cody had been expecting. Games of Sebacc or Dejarik yes. But not movies. Certainly not the closeness it brought. 

Halfway through the movie, Obi-Wan had subconsciously shifted closer to Cody, leaving the commander to desperately hold onto his self control to not lean into it. He wasn't going to overstep boundaries. And it certainly was an overstep of ranks, despite all that Obi-Wan protested. Ranks were something Cody respected, he wouldn't step out of line. He certainly respected Obi-Wan more than that as well. 

At some point, he happened to drift off, lulled into a relaxed state of warmth and comfort from the other man at his side. When he awoke, jolted by a particularly loud expression from the screen, he found that he had drifted off against Obi-Wan's shoulder. 

Startled, he pulled back only to notice that the Jedi had fallen asleep against him as well, curled further into his chest. Obi-Wan grumbled at Cody's sudden movement. Suddenly, a tug pulled him closer to Obi-Wan who retook his previous position. It didn't stop there, Obi-Wan twined his arms around Cody's chest. Helpless, Cody leaned back, shifting to give each of them more room and a better position. 

Well. Looks like he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.


	5. Mistaken for a couple, Codywan

Cody trailed behind his General. They were on leave on a planet which meant he had been forced out of his armour and into civilian clothing. It wasn't that he hated the clothes, it was more... he felt more secure in his armour. It provided protection and support and he knew he could protect Obi-Wan with it on. 

"Really, Cody, you didn't have to come with me," Obi-Wan said for the tenth time, even as he smiled at the commander. 

Cody fell into step directly beside Obi-Wan, "It's an unknown planet, sir, trouble always seems to find you. I'd rather you not go off on your own." 

"Oh, alright. But I assure you I'm fine on my own." 

"Again, I'd rather be safe than sorry," Cody argued back.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, walking side by side. Their hands came close to brushing together, but both seemed to ignore it, not wanting to address the matter that had sat between them for so long. 

Obi-Wan seemed content going through the different stalls, when asked he claimed he was sightseeing, but Cody could tell he was looking for something. 

He must have found it, from the way the Jedi brightened up, moving over toward a stall that held jewelry. There were a few bracelets and rings that were bright and gaudy, definitely not his Jedi's style. But what seemed to intrigue Obi-Wan were the small corded bands that held small crystals on the end. Obi-Wan scrutinized them before picking one up. 

Cody didn't see what was so special about the crystal, it looked just like the others on the table. It was small and clear, hanging innocently from its harness on the pendant. It was beautiful, Cody had to admit, simple but still beautiful. 

"That's an interesting choice," the vendor said, "most folk like you don't buy from my stall."

Obi-Wan grinned but shook his head, "It's not for me." 

Humming, the vendor looked between them carefully, noting the ease and comfort of their body language with each other, the closeness they had. Despite there being plenty of room in the area, Cody was still standing fairly closer than normal to the Jedi. 

"Ah, so it's for your husband then?"

Cody choked on his spit, coughing into his shoulder. He tried desperately (but failed) to fight down the blush that had consumed his face. Obi-Wan didn't look any better, with the tips of his ears tinted pink and a flustered expression sitting on his face. 

"Yes, actually," Obi-Wan replied smoothly, calmly, ever the one with words. "How much for it?"

Cody could die right then and there. Not only had they been mistaken for a couple, but rather than correct the vendor, Obi-Wan chose to go with it. Agreeing that Cody was his husband. Oh, Force. 

"Three credits. We're overstocked with them at the moment so we're selling them pretty cheap." 

Obi-Wan nodded, his flush fading as he handed over the money. Once the transaction was finished, they moved away from the stall. 

"Uh, sir-" Cody cut off, not entirely sure what he was planning on saying. "Um. What was so special about this crystal?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, amused and curious, "Need it be special for me to buy it? I have few possessions in life, yes, but not all of them have to be special. And if you must know, this is actually a kyber crystal. Ever since we've stepped foot on this planet it's been calling out to me."

"So it is for you then," Cody responded, his confusion growing even more. 

That made sense, a kyber crystal, known for being the center of a lightsaber, would call out to a Jedi. 

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan turned to Cody, "Oh no, certainly not. No. It's for you." 

Cody nearly stumbled in his shock.

“Me?!” he cried out. He would forever deny how high his voice got when he said that one word.   
Obi-Wan, unabashedly, laughed at him, his green-blue eyes sparkling in mirth. Placing a hand on Cody’s shoulder, he pulled them aside. They stopped beneath a low beam, keeping them shaded. It was a small little nook where they could talk in peace without being overheard. 

“Yes, you,” Obi-Wan stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s been calling out to me, but it also wants you.”

That- That still didn’t make sense. Why would a  _ kyber crystal  _ want him? Him? Of all the clones? Hell, he was a clone, why would it want one at all? Cody started to feel lost in his confusion, grappling for something to say. 

“Sir you could have just-” he stammered, “just lead me to it?”

“Well,” Obi-Wan began, but stopped short, his cheeks pinkening, “I wanted to get it for you.” 

Was the universe on a quest to completely destroy all of Cody’s self control? First, the husband comment, now this.

“Sir,” he said, voice going soft and silent, “I- thank you.”

Obi-Wan smiled, a soft sweet thing as he rose up and slipped the band around Cody’s neck. The crystal dropped right down over Cody’s heart and a warm presence surrounded him. It was a bit overwhelming at first, feeling as though he could feel  _ something else  _ there. But if faded minutely soon after, into something more bearable. 

“Well, Commander, we best get back to the ship.” 

And  _ oh Force why was he grabbing Cody’s hand oh kriff is he- _

Obi-Wan brushed his lips against Cody’s knuckles, dropped the Commander’s hand and turned back towards the ship. 


	6. I'm Tired of Tending to This Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Leave the City by Twenty One Pilots

The war left its marks on everyone. Sometimes physical, or emotional. Sometimes psychological. They never really had time to stop and pause to breathe. It was one battle after another, holding back the pain and the fear. No rest, no stopping until the war was won and the galaxy was safe.

But sometimes- Sometimes it still crept up on him.

Reports were always mind numbingly boring, allowing for his thoughts to drift. Those were his least favorite moments of the war. Because he hated what he found inside his head, hated the guilt, the apathy, the pain threatening to weigh him down and hold him in place.

He ignored the pure exhaustion that exceeded the physical limitations and drifted into the mind. He wondered what this was all for. _Vod_ after _vod_ dying, no pay, no acknowledgement of their part. Why should he keep going? Fighting a war for a Republic he had been trained to respect?

A soft press of lips ghosted at the corner of Cody's hairline. Eyes fluttering shut, he turned into his Jedi's chest, soaking as much of his warmth as he could.

Inside everything felt so cold, so, empty. Far beyond the limit for tears. He cried in the past but he was too tired for even that.

"Love," Obi-Wan murmured, drawing the commander into his arms, "let me take care of you."

Cody went willingly, letting Obi-Wan direct his movements, letting Obi-Wan take his armour off piece by piece. Cody's limbs felt far too heavy to put in the effort, and he didn't even have the capacity to feel guilty.

Those warm hands reached up to press against the side of Cody's head with Obi-Wan's thumbs stroking his eyebrows so softly. Then, Obi-Wan pulled his head forward, kissing the top softly before gently pressuring Cody into the bed.

Cody all but collapsed, clinging tight onto his Jedi as quiet shakes wracked through his body.

"It's alright, Cody, I'm here, you can let it out."

Cody curled himself up tight, as small as he could, pressing closer to Obi-Wan just to feel better. It was loads better than being alone, knowing that someone would hold him in this rare moment where he fell apart. He deserved to feel sometimes. Right now, he could.

Cody let himself fall apart safely in the Obi-Wan's arms. He focused, using the comforting touches of the other as an anchor. They helped keep him stable in the hurricane of his emotions.

Things weren't okay. But that didn't mean everything was over. There was still hope for the future. Tomorrow, he would be stronger. Ready to fight and work and live. Tonight, he could let himself go, accept the world as it was and experience it.


	7. Why it's got to be like this? Is this living free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song Ode To Sleep by Twenty One Pilots

_" **Organic chips** , built into our genetic code, to make us do whatever someone wants."_ _"It did cause the **inhibitors** to decay"_

Something fierce, hot, and full of fury reared inside Anakin, begging to be let out, to demand revenge.

Chips. Chips that forced the clones, _his men_ to be restricted. Chips so similar to the one he had in his own body as a child. The one his mom had. Slavers' chips.

Were the Jedi no better than slavers? Willingly letting these _things_ stay inside each and every one of their men? Tup had lashed out due to one malfunctioning, Fives had died trying to tell him. Why hadn't Anakin just listened? Why hadn't he taken the trooper seriously while he was still alive?

Were the Jedi so foolish to believe that these chips should be allowed to stay? They hadn't even analysed them! They had taken the Chancellor's word for it.

And why would the Chancellor allow for the chips to stay? Wasn't the Republic against slavery? The Chancellor knew his past, knew what he had been through as a child. The terror that at any moment, one wrong move, could be the end. A sadistic slaver could get bored of them, and with a press of a button that's it.

How could he let this happen? How could he stand by and be complacent in a crime as big as this? A violation as big as this?

It wasn't right. Enslaving the men they relied on, the men who fought with and for them. _**It wasn't right.**_ It stood against everything the Jedi stood for, everything Anakin had been lead to believe.

The Jedi were no better than the slavers on Tatooine.


	8. saber training codywan

The hilt was familiar to him. Cody had held it many times, drawn to it on the battlefield. He knew the sleek silver and black (with a hint of gold at the top) design like the back of his hand. He knew its weight too, the way it seemed to be perfectly balanced, not too heavy but not too light. Perfect for the elegant movements Obi-Wan made with it. 

"Don't be afraid Commander," Obi-Wan mused, standing off to the side, "ignite it." 

It hummed to life in his hand, the brilliant blue blade extending outward. The blade itself added barely any weight, throwing off Cody's center of balance. The familiar humming of the blade was magnified, as he was closer. The lightsaber seemed... pleased, happy. Holding it, he felt warmth radiate through his body. The feeling was almost like acceptance, acknowledgement, respect. It felt... alive. 

"Try it out," Obi-Wan encouraged. 

Cody glanced over at him to see his fond expression, those blue eyes softening. In the peaceful, easy moment, Obi-Wan looked years younger. The stress of the war had gotten to them all. 

Still, he was nervous. He didn't want to accidentally damage something with the 'saber. It would be easy too, he had seen blades just like this slice through droids like they were butter. 

Soft footsteps approached to his right, and that warm presence expanded, spreading through his mind. He accepted it happily, sending his own wave of love back.

Cody grinned over at Obi-Wan, "I think it likes me."

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan stepped ever closer, "Of course it does. However, Cody the whole point of this was to train you how to use the saber. You need to get a feel for it first." 

"I'm just worried I'll damage something." 

A fond, annoyed noise graced his ears and Obi-Wan's gentle hands reached around, shifting Cody's own into a proper stance. Obi-Wan nudged Cody's feet apart, pressing behind carefully to guide Cody's movements.

Cody let Obi-Wan guide him through some basic movements to start, leaning into the other man's embrace. After a few minutes, they came a lot easier to Cody. 

"The blade throws me off," Cody commented once Obi-Wan stepped back, "It has no weight." 

"Yes, well, it is a lightsaber." 

Cody shot him a glare before performing the same movements Obi-Wan had guided him through. The 'saber itself vibrated in pride, as well as appreciation. It encouraged him on, attempting a few of the harder (but still basic) maneuvers he had seen Obi-Wan do. Obi-Wan talked and walked him through a lot more training before they finally wrapped up. 

As Cody powered down the saber, the constant feedback dulled down to a barely there response. 

"That was impressive for your first time," Obi-Wan commented, moving back into Cody's space. 

Cody's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned against Obi-Wan, "I had a good teacher." 

Lips pressed against his cheek, his forehead, and finally at the tip of his nose. 

"I suppose so," Obi-Wan responded softly.


	9. I know that you'll love me even when I lose my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song title from the song Guillotine

" _Cyar'ika_?" comes his gentle voice, like a balm on an angry festering wound.

And that's what Obi-Wan feels isn't it? A gaping empty hole in his heart, a part that had loved and will always love Satine. It had been struck through, impaled by a black-hole-like saber, seemingly pulling all light into it. For a moment, one sweet horrible moment, _angergriefpain_ seared through him, a crashing wave of emotions threatening to overpower and make someone _pay_.

Mandalore fell along with its Duchess. It almost managed to bring Obi-Wan with it.

"Oh, _cyare_ ," Cody murmured lowly, hands hovering over Obi-Wan, not quite touching.

Obi-Wan just wanted someone safe, someone who would comfort him. Without much dignity, he threw himself against Cody's chest, loving the way those strong arms already came up to meet him, to hold him. He wasn't much taller than the _vode_ but being held by Cody always gave him the feeling of being small. Of being safe, loved and cared for.

A warm hand reached up, wiping the tears that Obi-Wan hadn't even realized fell. He felt the other thread through his hair, and a soft pressure of lips against the top of his head.

" _Udesii_ , it's okay, I've got you," Cody promised.

Obi-Wan lost himself in his grief, his pain, the empty broken shard in his heart. But he knew that Cody would love him despite how easily he fell apart. Cody would be there, a steady rock in the middle of the violent ocean of war. Cody, steadfast, strong, stable, someone Obi-Wan wouldn't have made it this far without


	10. Sleepy Cuddles Codywan

With a sigh, Cody opened the door, letting the light spill into the dark room. Exhaustion, the good kind, made his head fuzzy as he walked in, already undoing his gauntlets. He placed them on the rack, moving to detach his chest and back plate, letting them drop into his hands. He finished with his upper armour before sliding off his bottom armor, resting it all neatly on the armour rack. 

Exhaling slowly, he ran a hand over his eyes, through his hair, standing still for a moment, zoning out. He sat there just... existing.

"C'dy?" A sleepy murmur came from the bed, bringing him back into the moment. Bleary blue eyes blinked up at him, glowing in the dark room. Cody's eyes had already adjusted to the dim light.

"I'm here, cyar'ika," Cody responded, finally moving to strip out of his blacks. 

He grabbed the extra set of comfortable clothing Obi-Wan kept there for him. They were a little small in the shoulders for the soldier, but they still smelled of Obi-Wan. He threw the loose pants on before crawling into bed.

Obi-Wan seemed more aware, awake, as he turned onto his back allowing Cody to climb in over him. He leaned up, waiting for Cody to close the distance. Their lips met in a lazy, small kiss, before Obi-Wan nuzzled his nose against the side of Cody's neck.

"You're home," Cody felt rather than heard Obi-Wan mumble. 

Cody couldn't help but grin at it, as he brushed a hand through Obi-Wan's soft, copper hair. It was adorable that Obi-Wan considered his quarters to be 'home' even if Cody had simply been finishing up his duties. 

Cody pressed a kiss to the top of Obi-Wan's head, shifting so they were both laying on their side. Pulling back a little, Obi-Wan clutched onto Cody's shirt, tugging Cody down. He tucked his head over Cody's wrapping his arms around the commander.

Letting out a fond huff, Cody placed his own arms on Obi-Wan's waist, pressing his ear against Obi-Wan's chest so he could hear his heartbeat. Soon enough, he was lulled to sleep.


	11. domestic fluff codywan

Cody woke to a cold and empty bed, music streaming in from the kitchen. He glared at the offending sun light, turning away from it. Yet, he was unable to sleep without Obi-Wan next to him. 

Annoyed, he stumbled out of bed, tossed some sleep pants on and filtered into the kitchen. Obi-Wan's lovely voice greeted his ears the closer he got, singing along to the song. It was adorable, they way he would fall into humming when he didn't know the words. 

He was also graced with the smell of crisp bacon, eggs sizzling on the stove. Smiling, he slid up next to Obi-Wan, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. 

Obi-Wan jumped, letting out a small shriek before relaxing into the hold and hissing "Cody!" 

"Morning," Cody mused, voice low and gravely from sleep. He pressed a kiss behind Obi-Wan's ear before tucking Obi-Wan's shoulder under his chin. "What are you making." 

"A surprise," Obi-Wan scolded, smacking Cody's arm lightly with the spatula. "You were supposed to still be sleeping." 

Rumbling out a laugh, he trailed gentle kisses up the side of Obi-Wan's neck, turning the ginger in his arms to reach his lips. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and melted into it, pressing back softly. Cody indulged in the morning kiss a few seconds longer before pulling back.

"It's hard to sleep without you in bed." 

Obi-wan blinked up at him, dazed for a moment before the words registered. He huffed, turning back around to the eggs. He resumed his humming, leaning back into Cody's hold.


	12. The violent tenderness, the sweetest silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Mary by Big Thief

The glow of the bacta tanks was the only light in the room, casting eerie shadows on everything else. Despite the late hour, Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to leave his commander's side. Especially after the last battle, which had been won, yes, but had depleted their numbers drastically. Not just in soldiers. But in _vode_.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan let his rim-rod straight meditation pose fall, sagging further into his legs. If only he had been better, if only he had been faster, saved more, done more. Then maybe his men wouldn't have so many names to add to their Remembrances, maybe his cherished commander wouldn't be in the bacta tank, fearing if he would wake or not.

Soft foot falls, plastoid on durasteel, echoed throughout the room, and he reached out with the Force. Rex. That would make sense. The 501st had taken severe casualties, in fact most of the bacta tanks had been taken up by the critically injured from the 501st.

Shock and hesitation spiked throughout the room, as Obi-Wan pulled back into himself.

"Hello, Captain," Obi-Wan greeted calmly.

Rex was silent except for the pad of his armour on the floor as he walked closer. Obi-Wan only glanced over when Rex had reached his side.

The captain was only in the bottom half of his armour, eyes red from unshed tears. He could see the bags under Rex's eyes and knew the captain wouldn't be sleeping that night. Well, neither would he.

"I didn't know you were here," came Rex's hoarse admission. "You don't mind if I sit with you do you? I just... wanted to see him." 

Obi-Wan understood that, the two were close. In fact, Obi-Wan had heard on several occasions the Captain using the affectionate " _ori'vod_ " when teasing Cody. That was the only time he had actually heard the captain call any of the _vode_ that. 

Gesturing with a hand, Obi-Wan responded, "By all means, Captain." 

Rex nodded before smoothly sitting down, legs crossed in a more messy position than how Obi-Wan was sitting. Both were silent for a while, watching the bubbles that would float to the top from the breathing apparatus. 

Cody looked so serene, despite the angry wounds across his chest, ones that would no doubt scar. Obi-Wan would be sure to press gentle kisses to them later, when Cody finally got out. A reminder that he was still there. 

He didn't care what the medics said. His commander was strong willed, tough, persistent. Cody wouldn't leave him. 

"Why aren't you sleeping, General?" Rex finally asked, breaking the careful silence that had been constructed.

Obi-Wan gave him a wry, empty grin, "I don't think it's any secret how I care for him, Rex. It's... difficult to sleep knowing he's in here." 

"Yeah, I get what you mean." 

They lapsed into silence again, both drifting off in their own thoughts. Certain words had a time and place. Neither needed reassurances that they did the right thing, that they did the best they could. No, here, they could be two leaders grieving and lost after a spectacular loss. 

Beside him, Rex sighed, dropping his face in his hands. Obi-Wan knew that there were silent tears spilling. He wouldn't comment, wouldn't draw notice unless Rex himself did. Sometimes it was easier with someone who understood.

"I wish I had been there." 

It was so quiet, Obi-Wan first thought he had imagined it. But then the captain repeated it, louder, voice steady. 

"I do too." 

"But then he would be the one, sitting out here, with one of us in there. It's almost worse because-" Rex cut off, letting out a sharp breath, "If he dies I'm bringing him back only to kill him again." 

The Force swirled in amusement, not from either of them, and in one of many rare moments in his life, Obi-Wan was tempted to curse the Force. But, as always. He was told to trust in it, and it promised Cody would come out safe, come out just the same. 

"He won't," Obi-Wan assured. "I can't lose him either. He means... too much to me." 

"Sounds like the so called attachment you Jedi are always talking about." 

Obi-Wan can't help but smirk at the dry comment. But the truth sunk in. For better or worse he was attached. 

"I suppose so." 

"He adores you, you know," Rex continued, trying to keep the flow of something, anything so they didn't have to be alone in their thoughts. 

"Can't imagine why." 

He didn't mean for it to slip out as sad and painful as it does. And frankly, he didn't have time to unpack all of his self-worth issues.

"Oh, come off it, Kenobi," Rex grumbled, "You know as much as I do how much he loves you."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back a sigh. "I know. But he, you, all of you deserve so much more than this."

"Yeah, we do," Rex snorted, not bothering with formality here. "But we make the best of what we've got, right? For him, that's you."

"And for you it's having a little sister in Ahsoka?"

"Yea," Rex answered softly. "We keep going, keep fighting, for those we love right? Make the galaxy a better place so one day, one day we can have peace."

They both ignored the fact that the war only seemed to get longer, worse, tensions higher than ever. They ignored how it seemed the war would have no end. But it was the sentiment, that they were fighting now so the future would be happier.

"I suppose so, Captain."

Rex shot him another wry grin before turning back to Cody, soft apologies muttered too quietly for Obi-wan to make out.

Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Obi-Wan let his eyes fall shut once more slipping back into meditation.

Things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a prompt in my comments, I haven't forgotten about you!!! I'm working on something for it though uwu might take me a bit because i got a little carried away!!


	13. Platonic cuddling Obi & Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ThirteenthMouse6572 this was their present prompt uwu i love you vod'ika

“Master!” 

Obi-Wan whirled around, nearly falling back as his former Padawan crashed into him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. 

He was only in his last layer of robes, which unfortunately were still filthy. The mission had been, well, dreadful and he was more than ready to allow himself a nice, long, hot shower. Force, how he wanted to sleep for a week straight. 

Rolling his eyes fondly, Obi-Wan reached up to hug his taller friend. “Anakin, there really is no need for this,” he admonished. But he couldn’t help the small thread of warmth that uncoiled in him. 

He had gone into it alone, almost died, and witnessed things he was sure he would never forget. His Commander had already fretted over him, and he had already been released from medical. It… was a little nice to have someone he cared for be there for him. After… everything. 

With that thought, Obi-Wan sagged into Anakin’s arms, letting the taller of the two carry both of their weights. He heard a chuckle, but chose to ignore it to bury his head into the chest of someone safe. 

The world shifted, and suddenly he found himself falling down into the bed. Anakin was there in an instant, smushing himself onto the too small bed. 

“Anakin,” he let out exasperated, “there is no need-”

“Shut up.” 

“Excuse me?”

Anakin rumbled out a laugh, tucking Obi-Wan close, “You’re tired Obi-Wan. Besides, I missed you.” 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can come in here and assault me and force me into bed!”

He was mostly complaining to be petulant. Obi-Wan really didn’t mind this, after all he could never deny Anakin. Not his brother, not his… son in so many ways. There was too much friendship there, too much connection. Anakin cared deeply, and Obi-Wan would be lying if he said he didn’t care just as much. 

Much to his chagrin, he had to admit that Anakin was warm, comfortable, and most of all safe. Something to momentarily take him away from his most recent horror. It was nice… honestly. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin warned, humor laced in his tone even as he scooched in ever closer, basically trapping Obi-Wan against the wall. 

Force, Anakin really was dramatic. Huffing, Obi-Wan turned away from him, petty. Fine. Whatever. Maybe he could relax. For a moment. 

  
  
  



	14. attempt at cooking codywan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WhollyJoly!!

“Kriff,” Cody cursed, dropping the egg shell into the pan. It was the third time he had done that, and now the batter was starting to burn. It didn’t help that the meat had been overcooked and the desert had come out… well… liquidized. He had followed the recipes to a T. What had he done wrong? 

All he wanted was to make a nice dinner for his  _ Riduur _ . It was their anniversary afterall, and Obi-Wan had been held up with the council. He was Former Marshal Commander Cody of the GAR! He was born and raised to fight and kill and  _ be smart _ . Why couldn’t he cook this simple meal?

Nothing had left him feeling as defeated as he did then, watching as the crumble batter bubbled and popped, turning black and filling the air with an awful stench. It wasn’t even steaming! 

With a sigh, he threw the spatula down and collapsed onto the stool to the counter, hands in his hair. Rex could help him, he realized, reaching for his comm. 

But then the door opened, and Obi-Wan’s singsong voice carried through their apartment, “Hello Cody!” 

Oh, oh no. Quickly, Cody shut the oven off, throwing the ruined pans in the sink. He took the burnt meat and threw it in the trash, before trying to wipe down the counters. But it was useless, the pans were still noticeable, the counter was completely trashed and-

“Oh my, love, what is that awful smell?” Obi-Wan walked into the room, holding a hand up to his nose. Those brows were furrowed in that way that he always loved to smooth out. 

Smiling sheepishly, Cody waved a hand at the pans, “I… may have attempted cooking for you.” 

Obi-Wan stopped, blinked, and grinned something soft and warm, “Oh, Cody.” 

With two large strides, Obi-Wan crossed the room to pull him down so he could press a kiss to Cody’s cheek. Warm hands reached up to cup his face, with his own coming up to overlap them. 

“You are amazing, have I told you that?” Obi-Wan mused, his crow’s feet more noticeable in his bright smile. Obi-Wan kissed him again before moving over to look at the recipe on the counter, with one hand stroking his beard in concentration. 

Cody walked over, placing himself beside him. He waited in dread for Obi-Wan to admit that he had followed it perfectly, but had just happened to fail at something so simple and-

“Oh! I see the problem,” Obi-Wan finally spoke up, spooking Cody out of his stupor. “Did you get this from someone? This is a difficult handwriting to read, in all honesty. You probably misread some of the directions?” 

Cody flushed in embarrassment, of course, that was the issue. “Would you mind showing me,” he asked, uncharacteristically shy.

Obi-Wan grinned at him warmly, “Of course, my love.” 


	15. carbon freezeing aftermath codywan

The thing about carbon freezing is, it's not just something that freezes you externally. The whole concept is to go down to your very last molecule and freeze you so fully, you barely register as being alive.

Cody had expected it to feel weird, had expected the slight carbon sickness. But he hadn’t expected the boneaching chill. Ever since they had been carbon freezed, he could not get  _ warm.  _ Sure, the armour helped. He couldn’t bear the cold with it off. But even with it on, he always tingled in cold. He had tried hot showers, tea, sitting in front of the engines. Nothing helped. Nothing could take away the cold that seemed to seep into his very soul, his very last molecule leaving nothing in its wake. 

The others with them, those who had survived the Citadel, at least, hadn’t seemed to be affected. Or if they were, they were hiding it well. 

All he wanted was for the cold to go away. 

Then one day a warm hand settled on the back of his neck, right where his blacks covered but his armour didn’t. He stiffened, but melted against the touch at his neck, seeking the warmth that came with it. It pushed against the blacks, spreading the warmth further throughout his body. Cody knew his  _ jetti _ had to be using the Force. 

“Come on,  _ ner’ka’rta _ ,” Obi-Wan murmured, uncaring of the other  _ vode _ around them. Cody nodded and let Obi-Wan guide him out of the room towards their shared room. He shucked off his armour, letting Obi-Wan manhandle him to the bed. He hadn’t seen his  _ Jetti _ since they had arrived back from the Citadel, and he was beyond happy to have him back.   
  
At every point of contact, warmth radiated from the other, and Cody clung to it desperately. Pressing close to Obi-Wan, he slotted their bodies together. Obi-Wan hummed, wrapping his arm around Cody’s waist, letting the other cushion Cody’s head. Cody tucked his legs up, effectively curling up in a ball, nuzzled into Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan was curled around him, soothing his hand up and down Cody’s back.

Finally, Cody felt the chill recede.


	16. domestic fluff codywan pt 2

After the war, things were peaceful. It was nice to finally have his own space, his own home away from the temple. The planet they had taken up on Tihte, was one Plo Koon had suggested. The dense forest and overcast sky set a nice secluded feeling. 

Though, Obi-Wan was glad that the Holonet reached that far, that they were able to pull up the radio to listen to music. His favorite time, honestly, was when they spent the whole day cleaning. Once a month he and Cody would set aside a day where they would do nothing but clean. They made games out of it, sure, a race to see which chore they could finish first, who did the most. 

But sometimes...

Obi-Wan heard the soft humming of his partner, looking over at Cody. Cody, who was swaying slightly as he dusted the shelves. The hum was quiet, no doubt a subconscious reaction. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile at it, the soft domesticity of it. It was nice being able to see Cody out of the armour (which was stored away in the closet. Just in case, along with Obi-Wan’s bracers and robes). Nowadays, Cody resorted to soft shirts, sweaters when it got cold, and pants that would be stuffed in military style boots. However, around the house he traded those pants for pajama pants and slippers. 

Turning back to his own chore, Obi-Wan started humming along, softly at first before mumbling words. He flashed a look at Cody, pleased when he noticed the man nodding along. A moment after, Cody’s voice grew, the words clear and loud throughout the house. Obi-Wan grinned, before joining in full force. 

Before long, they made their way to each other, singing together as Cody smiled at him, grabbing hold of his hands. Obi-Wan beamed back, twirling his partner into his arms before leaning down to kiss him. Cody was taller yes, but Obi-Wan loved dipping him when they danced, showing that despite Cody’s height and strength, Obi-Wan held his own too. Cody shifted upwards to meet him halfway, twining his hands around Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan murmured out, pressing another kiss to Cody. 

Cody simply rolled his eyes, pushing up to take Obi-Wan’s face in his hands as he deepened the kiss.


	17. a small thing

They rest at the edge of town, relics from an old era. It’s the only thing left untouched by the Empire, despite them trying hard to wipe the remnants of the old Republic from existence. They’re graves. Graves of soldiers long forgotten, marked only by the rusty blasters and cracked, dirty helmets that lay on top. Some helmets are blank, nothing but white and pitch dark visor. The others, those have markings. Each stroke carefully applied, each line carefully measured. It’s easy to see the care that had gone into the helmets long ago. And yet, nothing but that remains of them. The graves had been dug up by wild animals, covered over by floods, storms, shifting of the dirt. People wonder who they had been, those who had been born after the rise of the Empire at least. Those who were alive before know, and honor the men that were laid to rest. But so few of them remained. So few people loyal to the old Republic, the Clones, The Jedi, remained. And so the helmets lay forgotten, unknown by many. But they remained, strong against time and weather. They wouldn’t be forgotten, even if their names had long since been erased by the history books, nothing more than the faceless army of a long forgotten power.


	18. Vox

He couldn’t help the anger that rose up the second he saw that familiar flash of gold across dark skin. Within a moment, Fox was up out of his chair, uncaring as it tipped backwards, and was striding across the room to shove Quinlan against the wall.

“You son of a bitch,” Fox cursed, not bothering to hide the heat in his voice. “Do you have any idea how pissed I am at you?”

For his credit, Quinlan looked... unphased. As if this was just a minor inconvenience and not a real threat. He merely stood there, Fox’s gloved hands tight in his robes. Force, Fox just wanted to slam his fist in the Jetti’s face, make him see how angry he was, to wipe that uncaring look off his face.

But at the same time- Fox would never lay a hand on Quinlan. No matter how angry he was, no matter how betrayed and hurt he felt. So he released the Jedi, letting him relax against the wall as Fox took a step back. It took a moment for him to calm his nerves, to actually hold back all the bitter, insulting words that threatened to spill forward.

They both weren’t stranger to Fox insulting Quinlan, kriff, he did it all the time. But there had always been that understanding that Fox didn’t really mean it, that that was how Fox coped with emotions and how he expressed his affection. They were supposed to be light, playful jabs rather than real actual insults. If he were to let go now, to really say what he wanted and lose his anger...

Cody was the angry one. Fox was just... cold.

“You can’t-” Fox bit out between clenched teeth. He paused, inhaling sharply, “You can’t just- just disappear like that! You can’t just drop off the face of the earth only to show up- Fallen.”

“Well, you’re not exactly in control of me, Commander,” Quinlan responded with that infuriating drawl. “I don’t see why it matters to you, anyway. We’re not exactly friends, and you haven’t seemed to care in the past.”

The admission was like a slap to the face, and it wasn’t even said with an antagonizing tone. No, if anything Quinlan just sounded... bored. Almost like, this was just... truth. Fox reared back slightly, letting his face fall into a mask of stoicism. He wouldn’t show how much that had affected him, wouldn’t show that his idea of their budding friendship had been one sided. This whole time, he had thought they were stepping towards something closer, something... else. Friends, sure. Another thing... maybe. Yet, it seemed that to Quinlan they weren’t even friends.

Fox nodded, short and quick. “Right.” Force, his tone sounded blander than a senate meeting to his own ears, flat and robotic. “I apologize for my outburst, sir. It won’t happen again.”

Something in Quinlan softened, slightly, enough that Fox could see it in his eyes. The Kiffar opened his mouth to speak, “Fo-”

“If you’ll excuse me, general. I have some work I have to attend to. I’m sure the war is in need of you.”

Refusing to meet Vos’s eyes, Fox stood at parade rest, gaze focused in on the wall just to the right of Quinlan. He carefully kept his expression controlled, cold and unfeeling. Neutral, don’t show weakness. Emotion, outburst, all of it was weakness that he couldn’t afford to give to Quinlan.

There was a moment of silence before Quinlan turned on his heels and left in a hurry.


	19. vox from the outside

Cody hadn't expected to see Quinlan Vos walking out of his _vod's_ office. Mainly due to the fact he hadn't known the two knew each other. It was also strange because Fox rarely let Jedi into his office. Usually when a Jedi needed him, Fox would meet them out somewhere else. At the temple or the Senate building.

Yet Cody watched as Vos walked away with a relaxed swagger as if he had simply left a friendly chat. That... also was odd. Fox had the wonderful effect of putting people on the defensive. People who weren't _vode_ at least.

He shrugged it off for now, stepping up towards Fox's door, shifting his helmet under his arm, and opening it. The sight that met him was of Fox, a small unfamiliar smile resting absentmindly on his face as he rifled through some files. Behind Cody, the door slid shut with a soft, but audible, click. Instantly, Fox jolted up with that trademark frown taking up his features.

" _Kote_ ," he greeted, "What do you want?"

It took a lot of self control to hold back from rolling his eyes as he leaned against his brother's desk.

"I needed to get a report from you, for General Kenobi? File GH-2 please," he answered professionally, taking a glance around the room. He caught sight of Jedi robes and narrowed his eyes at it.

Fox turned back around to shift through a filing cabniet.

"So, Vos?" Cody said, unable to hold back a smirk.

Back tensing, going stiff as a rob, Fox's face turned a shade of red much like his armour. He stood and turned out of his chair in one fluid movement, pointing a finger at Cody.

"You. Have no idea what you're talking about."


	20. small jedistormpilot thing ive had in mmy drafts

It felt like coming home as he held the two in his arms. His face was turned to the sky, tears pooling from his eyes that had seen far too much in so little time. Finn couldn’t help but thank everything, The Force, the heavens, anything, for bringing Rey and Poe back into his arms. 

Poe’s hand felt right pressed against his chest, with Rey’s wrapped around his waist and shoulder. He could feel their hands clasp behind his back. Everything else around them melted away, leaving just them three. Force, it had been so long, so long since they first met. So long since Finn had broken Poe out of the First Order. 

The cheering and celebrations around them continued, unbothered by their leaders falling to the ground in a huddle. Rey let out a wet sound, something let a laugh as Poe buried himself closer into the mess that was all of them. Finn felt his face break out into a beaming smile, pulling them both against his chest. 

“We did it.” 

He wasn’t sure which one of them said it, but it didn’t really matter. They had done it. The First Order was destroyed, the Sith were gone for good. Was this how the Rebellion had felt so long ago when they finally brought the Empire to its knees? 

“We’re safe now.” 

  
Finn recognized that time that he was the one to speak. It was impossible not to feel the truth in those words, knowing that Poe wasn’t in the air, risking his life to bring down Star Destroyers, that Rey was here, warm and alive and breathing. The despair he had felt when the area of the Force Rey had occupied blinked out almost was a nightmare at this point. Instead, the Force (or what he assumed was the Force, he had listened to Rey’s rants after all) sung. 

“That was some good flying out there,” Rey said to Poe, tone breathless and light. 

Finn nearly barked out a laugh, remembering their antagonizing conversations from only a few days ago. Instead, he watched quietly, holding tightly, while Poe’s mouth quirked up in a smirk.

“Not so bad yourself Jedi,” Poe teased back. 

For the first time in his life, everything felt  _ right _ .

**Author's Note:**

> You can request prompts here or on my tumblr Crablad!!


End file.
